


最糟糕的恐惧

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 汤姆·里德尔和他的博格特。
Kudos: 5





	最糟糕的恐惧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worst Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60726) by [silencedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer). 



_我最害怕_

汤姆·里德尔看着他在羊皮纸上写下的字，突然有一种把它扔掉的冲动，再也不看那几个字了。不过这是一项作业，他从来不会不完成作业。他低声咒骂着黑魔法防御课教授，又看向羊皮纸。

思考了一两分钟之后，汤姆再次拿起羽毛笔，写完了那个句子。

_我最害怕死亡。_

\----

**我的恐惧和博格特可能表现出来的形式**

汤姆·M·里德尔

博格特是一种魔法生物，众所周知，它会以人们最害怕的形态出现。所以没人见过博格特真正的样子。然而，有一种方法可以对付博格特的幻象。如果有人想办法让他们最糟糕的恐惧变得令人发笑，那他可以使用“滑稽滑稽”这个咒语，将幻象变成能让施咒者哈哈大笑的可笑样子。这是有效抵御这种生物的方法。

所以，为了做好准备，与博格特狭路相逢，巫师们必须先知晓他们最害怕的是什么。他们认识到这种恐惧，然后用大脑和想象力在脑海中创造出一幕景象，将可怕的画面变成激发笑声的东西。

对于我来说，我最害怕死亡。然而，这种恐惧是非常明确的恐惧，因为我害怕我自己的死亡，而不是他人的死亡。我尤其害怕我还没在这个世界留下任何痕迹，就死去了。我不想默默无闻地死去，在我可控的情况下过早地被杀害。

有我这样的恐惧，就很难使它变得幽默，因为最有可能表现出来的形态就是我的尸体的幻象。为了让我觉得这个画面幽默，我必须使用咒语，将死尸变成对我来说更可笑的东西……

\----

汤姆故意省略了他会让博格特变成什么，而是写下了一些听起来会被教授接受的东西。

他并不是不知道自己在想什么。

只是因为这不太……合适。

\----

汤姆·里德尔年纪稍微大了一些，面貌也略有变化。他在一栋废弃多年、阴暗破旧的房子里游荡。这里很偏僻，离最近的村庄很远，这正是他想要的。这位野心勃勃的黑巫师喜欢独处，需要一个地方做他的魔法试验，这个地方对他来说很完美。

汤姆在这栋破旧的建筑里探索时，听到抽屉里有咔哒咔哒的声音。他立刻看向声音的来源，他拿出魔杖的时候，抽屉又抖了一下。他眯起眼睛，慢慢走近了抽屉；他的魔杖准备应付随时可能到来的攻击。

汤姆迅速拉开抽屉，发现里面只是一只老鼠。他松了一口气，转过身，却发现他的尸体躺在地上。

虽然这具死尸让汤姆愣了几秒，但他很快意识到，这是博格特干的好事，他立刻施了一道“滑稽滑稽”。死尸变成了另一具尸体——阿不思·邓布利多的。汤姆冷冷的笑声响彻整栋房子，在走廊里回荡。

**「** **完** **」**


End file.
